Hopeless
by smeds1
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would of happened if Peeta was a career from district 2?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's smeds1 here and this is going to be my first fanfiction :D *que applause* "You suck!" "STFU"... Anyways I'd prefer some constructive critisism as I know there are some talanted... haters out there? Imma start the story before I offend anyone else :\

Katniss pov (It will switch from Katniss to Peeta so on and so forth)

I released the string of my bow and the squirrel fell to the ground with a light thud. Should be enough. A loud hum made me snap to attention. I soon realized a capitol hovercraft flew above me. The reaping was tomorrow. Every year, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 to 18 are chosen to compete in the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games are one of the capitols sick ways of entertainment. They put 1 girl and 1 boy from each district into a televised arena to fight to the death.

I dove towards a bush and hid until the hum faded into the distance. I was left in silence other than the occasional gust of wind. I needed to go home before it was too late to get out of the forest. I followed the trail my dad had taught me to use when I was young. I look to my right and see an old target strapped to a tree with several punctures in them. My dad taught me how too hunt and shoot arrows here.

That was before the accident. Since dad was a coal miner he worked to put the small amount of food we ate onto the table. We didn't eat alot, but we were gratful as most seam people were. One day, during school, the mines exploded, killing him along with a few others leaving me and Prim to fend for ourselves. Prim is my 12 year old sister.

Her full name is Primrose but Prim for short. She is the beauty of the family with her platnuim blonde hair, fair skin, and dark blue eyes. She inherited her beauty from my mother while I look like a girl version of my dad. Olive skin, grey eyes, dark brown hair and barely any curves.

Prim is the most important thing in my life. My mother, well after my dad's death she kind of... checked out. She might as well have died in those god forbidden mines along with my father. She's been getting better, so Prim being Prim automatically forgave my mother but I just can't forget how she left us in the dark, leaving us to defend for ourselves.

As I cautiously ducked under the tear in the fence big enough for my small frame, I heard a faint bark of a dog, and the whine of a small child. I live in the poor part of District 12, The Seam. Everyone with the exception of a few blonde hair or blue eyes kids such as prim had brown or black hair, tangled from lack of combing and grey eyes the shade of fierce clouds, waiting for the right moment to unleash the storm.

I walked into the small hut I call home and was immediatally pulled into a hug by Prim. Not expecting this, I nearly tipped over and leaned against the wall for support. "You're back!" Prim shouted cheerily, her voice muffled by the leather hunting jacket handed down to me by my father. It belonged to his father, all the way back to my great great great great grandad.

"I am, little duck, I am." I couldn't help letting one of those smiles only Prim could get from me spread across my face. " I told you to stop calling me that! I'm 12, not 5 Katniss!" she pouted, stomping her foot onto the worn down flooring. I knelt down so I could look into her icy blue eyes that reminded me of my mother and said "You'll always be my little duck, I hope you know that." She sighed, but smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the small kitchen where she handed me a little block of cheese she must've made from her goat, Lady. I gave Lady to Prim as a birthday present. I'm interupted from my thoughts when I hear a sharp hiss from behind me. A scowl immediately crossing my face, I spun on my heel to see Prim's "precious" cat Buttercup sitting on the counter. He has muddy tangled yellow fur that Prim insisted was like the bright yellow flower, eyes the colour of rotten squash, a mashed in nose and a half torn-off ear. Should've drowned the damn thing while I could. "You should probably waddle off to bed, now shouldn't you, little duck?" I questioned teasingly as she stifled a yawn. "I guess." Was all she said before she climbed the old wooden steps that creaked under pressure, me in tow. I passed my mother's room, seeing her lying there in bed looking depressed, but ignored her and walked into the room Prim and I share. It had a small window, room for a dresser and a small makeshift bed Prim and I both slept in.

I glanced at the tiny bed and saw Prim there, in her sleepwear ready to be tucked in. I slipped in beside her a nd kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Katniss." "Goodnight little duck." The reaping was tomorrow and I couldn't stop it. Prim was 12 so she was able to be reaped, but her name was in there only once, she wouldn't get picked. I was sure of it. Those thoughts were the last ones in my head before I drifted off into a nightmare-plagued sleep of burning bodies and singing canaries.

Aaaand end of chapter one! Let me know if I should continue or not and if it wasn't or wasn't not good :D Before you leave... heres a cookie (::) 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters in it!I asked but they wouldn't give it to me :( I'd of made Gale die (sorry Gale fans) and made Katniss less stupid... anyways that's all! Enjoy!

Peeta POV (YAY!)  
My muscles ache with every step I took as I walked back to my house from the training center I had routinely gone to since I was 7. I was up this morning at 3 am because the reaping is tomorrow. In career districts such as 1, 2 and 4 you didn't have to worry about being reaped, as one of the older kids who have trained usually volunteered.

I was thinking of volunteering this year. I know I'd win anyways! I'm 6"7 and have more muscle than most guys my age. My name is Peeta Mellark, District 2, age 16. I have 2 brothers, Rye and Graham. Rye's 21 and engaged, so he lives on the other side of the district. As for Graham, well, I don't know what he does with his life but he's 19 and single.

I walk into my house, calling out to make sure I'm alone before I head up to my room and flop on my bed face first into the blanket brought from District 8. I can't do this when my mum is around because she's always in my face about being a "lazy a**" and lying around all the time even though I only sit for about 2 hours a day, sleep about 5 to 6 hours, train and repeat.

My peace is shattered as Graham struts in, drops his bag and plops onto his bed.  
"What's happening, bro?" he said. Knowing him he wasn't going to care about my answer anyways. "Meh..." I mumble, my voice muffled by my blanket.

"Uh huh" he replied already distracted by who knows what.  
I swear he has the attention span of a goldfish! "I'm beat dude" he said falling onto his side.  
"They made me do like 50 laps today!  
I wish the reaping would just pass so we didn't have to train overtime. It's not like either of us would get reaped, right?" "Um..."  
"Right, Peeta?" Graham said, raising himself from his position on his bed.  
"Well you see, I kind of wanted to... I don't know... volunteer this year?" It came out more of a question than a statement.  
"Oh no, you are NOT volunteering, Peet! I'm not risking losing my baby brother because of his stupidity!" Graham said, raising his voice, eyes flooded with concern, but anger none the less. "But you know I could win-"  
"But nothing, Peeta. I'm not risking losing you... not again." He said, getting a far off look in his eyes. I knew what he was talking about.

When I was 6 my parents told Graham to take me swimming in a lake we found about 10 clicks away from the house. As I was walking across a log that acted as a bridge of sorts when I slipped and fell into the quickly moving water. If Graham hadn't pulled me out in time I'd of drowned. He still blames himself for it. It may not seem like it but Graham's a good the accident I haven't gone swimming since.

"Goodnight, Peeta." Graham said in a hard voice turning off the lamp and rolling over to face the wall.  
I finally fell asleep after about an hour of staring at my ceiling. I was volunteering, and no one, not even Graham could stop me.

Soo ? Good? Bad? Should I or should I not continue? Sorry for the crappy quality but it's like 1 in the morning and I'm tired but after slacking all day I was determined to finish the chapter. Let me know by clicking that little button below. Yeah. That one? Click it! Tell me! I must know! Here's a cookie before you leave! :D (::) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's the reaping time... and yeah... that's about it!  
But anyways I don't own the Hunger Games Ok? So STAHP! Onto the story!  
Katniss Pov I wake up, stretching my arm over to stroke Prim's head but it wasn't there. My heart rate sped up a bit before I realised she probably had a nightmare and went to my mother's room for comfort.

I shakingly got off the bed, rubbing the remaining sleep from my eyes. I'm planning to go hunting for a while before the reaping. "Katniss?" I turn around to see Prim standing at the door looking as if she had just woken up, medium sized chunks of her beautiful blonde hair having come out of her french braids during the night. "Yes, little duck?" She stands there for a moment before rushing into my arms, nearly knocking me over, sobbing. "Shhhh" I whispered, trying to sooth her, as I was never one to be comforting. After I managed to came her down I asked her "What's wrong little duck, why are you crying?" "What if I'm reaped?" she said worridly throught sniffles.

"You won't, it's your first year, you're only in there once." "Promise?" "Promise" We stood there, basking in the serenity we didn't get to enjoy much in the poverty-stricken world called our lives. Whether it had been minutes or hours, I couldn't tell but eventually had to pull away.

"I've got to go now." I said, stroking Prim's cheek gently. "Where are you going?" she asked, sounding slightly alarmed. "I've just got to go. I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you." "I love you too." she said, a little reluctant to let go.

I gave her the biggest smile I could, but it came out to be a half smile half grimace before I grabbed my dad's hunting boots and jacked before walking out of the door to the coal-covered dirt streets. I walked, not making eye-contact until I reached the fence. I slipped under it and began my trip.

Without acknowledgement, I somehow ended up at the lake my dad showed me when he was still around. It was about 4 miles from the meadow outside of the fence, surrounded by trees, wildlife and plants. My dad told me that if I walked far enough from the shore I could see the plant I was named after, the Katniss plant.

After about 3 hours of swimming and gliding through the water, I decided I should probably head back if I wished to be at the reaping on time. I got to the fence about an hour later, ducking under it. I walked into the kitchen to see my sister sitting in her kitchen with her two regular french braids falling down her shoulders and a lovely white blouse and grey skirt.(1)

"Look at you! But better tuck in that tail, little duck" I gushed, tucking the back of her oversized blouse into her skirt. "I laid something out for you too." my mother said quitely from behind me. I gulped, ans hesitantly answered "Okay."

I filled the old tub with water from the old well in the middle of the seam and climbed in. It was cold, but I was used to it. I washed my knees, arms, legs, face, chest and hair. I got out about 15 minutes later, wrapping myself in an old ripped towel.

I walked into me and Prim`s room to see a beautiful pale blue dress on my bed. My mum and Prim sat silently on the bed as I got dressed. "I wish I looked like you." Prim pouted. I chuckled slightly before kneeling down to her eye level. "Oh no, I wished I looked like you in fact." I replied before hearing my mum ask me quietly if she wanted her to braid my hair. After a while I agreed.

I sat there, looking into the cracked and partly shattered mirror as she braided and twisted my long dark hair into an intricate design with her long and fragile fingers. As my mother finished, she sat up straight to inspect her work, smiling slightly. The bell that announced everyone to town square where the reaping was held.

I let out a shaky breath before the three of us walked towards town center. As we neared the booth where peacekeepers had to take your blood, I could feel Prim`s body tense up and start to panic. I turned my head to see her staring forward, looking scared.

"Prim it`s alright it` just a little blood. It`ll be over quickly I promise." "Okay." she said warily, drawing in a shaky breath. "I`ll meet you after the reaping with the younger kids, ok?" She nodded, before walking off slowly to join the line of 12 and 13 year olds.

As soon as I got my blood tested, I walked quickly to the crowd of teens already gathered there. After a few minutes that felt like hours a cotton-candy coloured woman with 10 inch heels and a huge wig walked onto the stage. "Welcome, welcome, to the seventy forth annual Hunger Games reaping!" she spoke in a far too hig, preppy capitol accented voice. "We have a very special film brought to you all the way from the capitol!"

I knew what would follow as this film was played many times before, so I blanked out as the film played and only listened again when she announced "Ladies first!" She shuffled through the large glass bowl before pulling out a small pink slip. "Primrose Everdeen" My body tensed up and I became paralysed as my little duck, my Prim shakingly walked up the isle. Every muscle in my body screamed for me to move, to do something.

I finally unfroze and ran up to her. "Prim! Prim!" I yelled. No one listened so I did something, something that would change my life forever. "I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Prim started screaming, protesting and struggling to get free as a peacekeeper threw Prim over his shoulder and marched her back to my mum.

I climbed the steps to the stage cautiously and the strangely coloured woman looked expectantly at me, urging me to hurry up. "What`s your name, dear?" she asked, grinning broadly grinning at me, as if happy for me. "Katniss Everdeen" I managed to force out looking tear-covered faces of my mother and sister, too shaken up to focus on anything else.

"I bet my hat that was your sister, wasn`t it?" she asked, as if she didn`t know already. I just nodded, unable to speak. I knew it was my end. It was my time to die. "Give it up to District twelve`s first volunteer." she said, clapping her palms together loudly, but the district stayed silent and instead pressed their fingers together and raised them up to the stage. The district salute.

"And now, for the boys." She ruffled her hand around in the bowl before pulling out another pink slip. "Adam Castillo" she called into the microphone. Adam Castillo was one of the merchant boys who bullied me, so excuse me if I sound rude but I wasn`t affected by him being picked.

He strode up to the stage all too cockily. The strange woman didn`t seem to mind much. "Ladies and Gentleman, Katniss Everdeen and Adam Castillo, this year`s tributes of district 12. Now you two shake hands!" she told us. I reluctantly reached my hand forward and shook his. Adam`s hand had a far too tight on mine, and I didn`t like it.

Well, this chappie was longer than usual... hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think and if I should continue. And the (1) was because I don`t know if that was what she wore or not so if not pretend I said what she did XD Anyways here`s a cookie and I`ll see y`all later! (::) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry! I really am! I know I haven't updated in a week or more,  
and I'm going to update more and make it up to you people. On a sidenote... I saw Catching Fire today! :D It was amazing! Althought they left some bits out, so I'm a little dissapointed about that... onto the story! Sorry if it's no good because I'm sleepy *yawn!*

Peeta POV I feel myself being pulled from my sleep, opening my eyes and immediately shut them, sheilding my eyes from the blinding light coming from the open window. I looked to Graham's bed to see it empty. I'll have to face him today. "PEETA!" my mother's sharp voice cut through the morning silence. "GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I groaned, throwing my covers off of my body and set both feet onto the cold hardwood floor.

I walked down the stairs and shuffled my way into the pristine white kitchen where my mom and dad stood, leaning over the countertops, my dad tossing eggs and bacon while my mother just stood there and scowled angrily at me, before turning away to retrieve the milk from the fridge.

I pulled out a chair at the table and plopped down into it. My dad dropped a plate of eggs, bacon and toast along with some juice. "Thanks dad." I mumbled quietly before digging into my breakfast greedily. "Pig..." my mom snorted. Graham walked into the kitchen and sank into the the chair across from me, avoiding eye contact with me and instead looked down at his plate, before weakly and limply shoving eggs into his mouth.

As I took a swig of my juice, the bell summoning the citizens of District 2 to the reaping in the town center rang out, the sound echoing through the fairly large kitchen. Out of routine, Graham and I swiftly stood up and walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

I pulled my pajama pants off and slide my dress pants onto my legs. I straightened up and reached for my blue button-up shirt, catching Graham looking at me as he buttoned up his shirt out of the corner of my eye. I sighed, and slid my arms into the holes of the shirt, buttoning it up and rolling the sleeves to my elbows.

As soon as we were dressed, Graham and I made our way down to the door where my mom and dad were standing. My dad wore tan church pants and a dress shirt, where as my mum wore a light green knee-length dress along with a pair of green flats. We all silently walked to the town center. When we arrived, I saw Rye and his girlfriend Rylie. "Peeta, Graham." Rylie greeted, nodding her head as she said our names. "Rylie." I said, returning the greeting. My brother did the same.

I cleared my throat before bidding goodbye and getting in line to get your finger pricked and your blood tested. After a peacekeeper told me to get into the crowd, I spotted my friends, Ronny Merona and his brother Dave Merona, Mitch Sennat with his girlfriend Dawn, who I had a bad feeling about as I thought I saw her making out with Cato Evans, the popular guy behind the school. "Hey guys!" I greeted with fake enthusiasm, as I was actually quite nervous. The thought of volunteering swam in my mind all morning. "Hey Peety!" Ronny called gesturing me to join them. I walked over to them to be pulled into a bro-hug by Mitch. I returned it and took them all in.

Ronny, Dave and Mitch all had the same outfit, but different coloured button up shirts. Ronny had a green shirt, Dave had a light red shirt, and Mitch had a black shirt. Dawn was wearing a revealing black dress that came to just cover her butt and black pumps. Ronny and Dave had brown hair and green eyes and Dave looked like a younger version of his brother. Mitch had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Dawn had bleached blonde hair and icy blue eyes that made me shiver everytime I looked ino them. Someone snapped their fingers infront of my face and I blinked rapidly to focus. Mitch, Roon, Dave and Dawn looked at me with confusion written on their faces.

"You ok bro?" Mitch asked, raising an eyebrow. "Y-yeah dude. I'm totally fine, guys." I stuttered out. They didn't seem to believe me but let it go. A loud screech made me cringe and look at the stage, where Bruno Kolter stood, wearing bright red lipstick and a pink and green suit, He smiled widely, before speaking into the microphone in his high-pitched capitol-accent. "Welcome District 2! To the 74th annual Hunger Games reaping! We have a special clip from the capitol this year!" I spaced out, looking around the crowd seeing small children fearing for their older siblings, and older siblings looking worried themselves.

"Time for the girls!" Bruno's voice snapped me out of my mind. He looked at the crowd excitedly once more before reaching into the bowl and pulling a slip of paper out and pulling it open. "Jenaveve Smith!" I looked at the fragile looking 13 year old who was shaking like a leaf. "I volunteer!" an almost bored voice shouted from the crowd. Clove Fhurman stepped forward and strided up to the stage, smirking. "And you are?..." Bruno asked looking interested. "Clove. Clove Fhurman." she announced confidently. Bruno grinned and turned to the other glass bowl.

"For the boys now!" I started to shift on my feet nervously, from left to right. He reached in and pulled out a slip. He cleared his throat. "Dave Merona."

I froze. My eyes wide and muscles stiff. Little Dave shakingly approached the stage. "I volunteer!" Someone said. I looked around for the voice for a few moments before realizing the voice was mine. I swallowed the large lump in my throat before walking to the stage, trying to look as confident as possible. When I reached Bruno's side, I glanced at Clove and quickly looked away uncomfortably when I met her venom-filled glare. "And you are?" He questioned again, raising an eyebrow. "Peeta Mellark." I bit out, swallowing the bile that slowly climbed my throat.

"Ladies and Gents... may I introduce District 2's tributes, Clove Fhurman and Peeta Mellark.

We were escorted into the Justice Building, and into seperate rooms. The walls were a light brown and matched the brown hardwood floor. I walked over to a bench which sat infront of a window that overviewed parens running to their kids, tears of joy and relief streaming down their faces and sat down. I put my head in my hands, trying to sooth my oncoming headache.

My head shot up in attention as I heard the door open just in time to see my father, brothers, Rylie, and my friends stride in. I stood up and was immediately pulled into a bear hug by my dad. We didn't say anything but I felt hot tears run down my neck and soak my shirt, but I didn't care. I just hugged my dad tighter. He sniffled and let go as Rye pulled me into a hug next. He pulled away too, but held onto my shoulders, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Listen Peeta, you can win this, you can beat them I know you can!" He sounded near hysterical as he pulled away to let Graham hug me. He walked infront of me, and instead of hugging me, he simply asked me shakingly, "Why?" I stood in silence for a moment, gathering my thoughts, trying to conjure up an answer. "I-I just couldn't watch Dave go up there. He looked so helpless." I said, shaking my head. Graham blinked, as if trying to blink back tears. He inhaled sharply, before nodding and letting his breath out.

Ronny, Mitch, Dawn, and even Dave gathered me into a group hug. I felt shaking and small little breaths. I looked down at Dave to see him sobbing silently into my stomach. I felt this sudden urge to comfort him so I knelt down so I could be eye to eye, even though he wouldn't look up from his shoes. "Shhhh shhh it's ok Dave. It's ok. I'll win this. I 'll win this for you." This made Dave look up with a hopeful gleam in his eye. I smiled weakly and he smiled back. I sniffed and slowly rose from my knees. I looked at my friends to see them with tears in their eyes.

Ronny walked over to me and pulled my into another hug and the only thing he whispered before they all left the room was "Thank you."

It was then I knew my mum wasn't coming so I sat at the window bench until I was escorted into a car by peacekeepers. I sat silently in the well- cleaned car with Bruno and Clove. About 10 minuted later we arrived at the train station. I stepped onto the train and I immediately felt uneasy. We were told to explore the train and enjoy the luxury while we had it. We wandered into the food cart where Quinn Lud and Matt Dantas sat, drinking wine and eating fancy foods.

Quinn looked up from her conversation with Matt and noticed us. She smiled creepily before raising herself from her chair, her green eyes peircing into mine. She pushed her brown hair out of her face and approached us. "Hello Peeta, Clove." she said in a voice that sent chills down my spine. "Quinn, stop it! You're scaring the children." Matt said smirking. I fought the urge to run. Matt suddenly stood up and circled me, sqeezing my muscles and looking me up and down while Quinn did the same to Clove. About 2 minutes later they stepped away from us, looking impressed.

Looks like we've got a pair of fighters on our hands, don't we, Matt?" Quinn asked rhetorically. Matt nodded in agreement. We stood in an awkward silence before I left to wander the rest of the train. I somehow ended up in a room with cold blue walls and a black leather couch which looked polished to perfection. I sat down just in time to see the District 1 reapings.

A tall but muscular brown haired boy. He looked to be about 17 or 18 and his name was Marvel. A tall leggy blonde girl with eyes that sent chills up your spine they were so cold. She looked 16 or 17 and her name was Glimmer. I almost laughed at their names. Almost.

I couldn't watch my reaping so I distracted myself with a thread hanging from my shirt. As it ended, I looked up as District 3's reaping came on. I can't remember much after that. A tall, muscular, dark-skinned boy named Thresh and a small 12 year old girl named Rue came from District 11. My heart broke as I realized they were forcing a girl so small to participate in these sick games.

I was aback taken as another 12 year old girl with 2 blonde french braids hung down her shoulders. She reached behind her back and tucked her shirt into the back of her shirt. Her name was Primrose Everdeen. Suddenly, the most stunning girl I had ever laid eyes on ran out into the aisle. She had olive-toned skin, grey eyes like clouds before a storm and dark brown hair that was delicately woven into the most beautiful style I'd ever seen. I silently prayed she wasn't going to do what I thought she was going to do. "I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" She looked panicked and frightened as she walked up the stairs and stood next to another clown from the capitol. "What's your name, dear?" the woman asked the dark haired beauty that had easily captivated me with her fierce-looking silver eyes. "Katniss Everdeen." she said. Her voice was easily the nicest thing I'd ever heard. Katniss Everdeen. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

The colourful woman then announced a boy named Adam and he walked up to the stage, similar to how Clove had. As they shook hands, her hand turned slightly red as he squeezed her hand. I suddenly felt protective of the girl, but I didnt know why. I thought about this for who knows how long. It could have been a minute or an hour, I don't know.

Bruno suddenly walked into the room and announced dinner. We barely talked at dinner, Bruno occasionally trying to start small talk before getting the hint noone wanted to speak. As soon as I was done with my dinner of lobster and salad, I left the table without a word and headed to my room. I looked through the drawer before grabbing a simple pair of sleep pants and a plain white shirt. I lay in bed for hours waiting to feel sleep arrive to pull me under. But it never came as my head was too filled of the silver-eyed girl from District 12.

YAY! This chappie is a bit longer than the others and my fingers hurt... anyways I'll try to get a chapter up tomorrow but I can't assure you as my birthday is tomorrow and my dad is leaving for work and we have to open presents and get boots and all that fun crap. So leave a review as that would be appreciated and before you leave, here's a cookie !(::) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I got my presents and was quite pleased. I got an art package, a candle, and a box of legos (Don't judge me, they're fun when you don't step on them...) I also replaced the last chapter with an edited one that includes Peeta watching the other reapings.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games although I want to desperately... This chapter of my story is in Katniss' POV! Enjoy!

Katniss POV

I slumped against the wall of the tiny wood room in the Jutice Building. I'm about to open the door and look out into the hall when the doorknob is turned just as my hand touches it. The door is swung open and Prim rushes in and immediately crushes me into a tight hug with strength I didn't know she possessed.

"I'm so so sorry, Prim." I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes but refused to let them fall. No, I have to be strong, for Prim. Prim didn't say anything, but instead sobbed for a few minutes before lifting her head from my chest and looking at me with sad, glassy, red-rimmed eyes. My heart broke at the sight. "Maybe you can win this thing, Katniss. You can hunt." Prim said, graspinig my shoulders firmly. "Yes, maybe I can. I'll try to win. For you." I gave her one last squeeze before turning to mom.

"You can't space out again. You have to be there for her, got it?" I asked her firmly, but my voice cracked at the end. She nodded and said quietly "I won't" "No you can't. Not after dad, you're all she has left. You're all she's got." I demanded, my strong facade slightly flickering as my voice wavered. I hugged her, and shut my eyes, trying to remember when the last time I had hugged my mother was. We must've stayed there for a while because next thing I knew, we were being pried apart by peacekeepers.

As one grabbed Prim's face, she started screaming and struggling to get to me. "NO! NO! NO!" she yelled, stretching her arms out for a moment before they were grabbed by the peacekeeper. I looked to him and recognized the face of the peacekeeper. It was Darius, a kind and copper-headed middle-aged man who sometimes joined me in the Hob for lunch. He shot me a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes as they were too filled with worry to show anything else. Darius' floppy red hair and blue eyes were the last things I saw before I was engulfed in silence.

I was practically dragged from my room to a black car minutes later. as if they didn't want anyone to see into the car to look at us. I cautiously climbed into the car where the strangely-coloured lady sat between Adam and I, as if we would start attacking eachother if we sat side by side. And I'm pretty sure I might have if she wasn't there.

I looked across from the capitol clown, leaning forward slightly to see Adam and was shocked to see his blue eyes staring at me with anger and viciousness. I pushed my head back and it hit the leather seat with a thud. The woman who looked like she did her makeup with crayons scowls at my "manners" and scolded me about sitting straight. Adam snickered and I glared at him. That shut him up alright. The car suddenly stopped and I was pulled out. I realized we're at the train station and nervously climb the steel stairs.

The treats that sit on fancy racks taunt me but I refuse to give into eating the food that the Capitol throws away carelessly while the districts starve away.

Adam went ahead and ate several things and drank much of the different coloured beverages. The woman looked at him in disgust before walking over to me and thrusting her pale manicured hand toward me. She held it there for a few moments and lowered it slowly. She regained her composure and cleared her throat. "Hello Katniss, my name is Effie Trinket, your escort." she cheerfully said smiling. I simply nodded.

She turned toward Adam who was still stuffing his face with sweets and gulping down drinks. Effie frowned before striding her way out of the room.  
I shifted and almost ran out of the room. I had no idea where I was going so I ended up walking into a room where Effie sat at a table fixing her makeup. I then noticed a drunk looking man with scruff on a chin and blonde hair that grew to his chin. He was drinking what I assumed to be alcohol. He looked up from his bottle and scoffed before looking back down. Effie noticed this and marched over to him. She breathed deeply, straightened up and smiled at me. "Katniss dear, this is Haymitch Abernanthy. He will be your mentor this year." The last part seemed more directed to Haymitch than me. "Hello sweetheart." Haymitch said. His voice was rough. For some reason I didn't like him calling me sweetheart. "Don't call me that..." I snapped. He simply chuckled. "I like her, so fiery." I was irritated. I was about to shoot an insult towards the drunk when Adam walked in.

Haymitch, for some reason, looked at him skeptically. Adam scoffed at Haymitch and was about to comment when Haymitch cut him off. "Do you think you can win this, kid?" Haymitch questioned gruffly. Adam smirked before replying. "Of course, I'll bet Everdeen over here'll be the first one to die." I glared at Adam and he shifted his eyes to the floor uncomftortably. Haymitch laughed at our exchange. "Listen kid, you've got a big ego, you know? Ego won't help you in the Games. Careers'll see you as a threat and kill you instantly." Haymitch told Adam who looked pissed at his confession.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife so I left and almost ran into a couch that was set facing a tv. I shrugged and thought 'Why not?' and sat down, flipping the tv on. I saw the District 1 symbol flash across the screen briefly before cutting to thousands of teens, kids, and adults standing in crowds. I watched a gorgeous blonde girl with piercing green eyes is reaped. She emitted confidence out of her pores, as well as a brown haired boy. Their names were Glimmer and Marvel. I scoffed at the names they were so stupid. The District 2 symbol flashed and the reaping began. A little red-headed girl is reaped, then volunteered for. The girl's hair is black and her eyes are brown and cold. Her name is Clove. Another small child is reaped, named Dave. He is also volunteered for. The first thing I notice is the boy's ashen blonde hair that is slicked back out of his eyes. Oh his eyes. They're the most captivating blue I'd ever seen. No, don't think like that Katniss. I shook off my earlier thoughts and spaced out but almost cried when a little girl is reaped. Her name is Rue and she reminds me of Prim. Prim. I wonder what she's doing right now. Pacing in our small house? Worrying? I have no way of knowing.

I switched off the tv when the District 12 symbol shows up on the screen. I sat there, just sat there for who knows how long staring at a blank black tv screen. Effie strutted in and announced dinner. I ate, silently observing. Adam practically inhaled his food while I on the other hand savoured the lamb stew with dried plums slowly. Haymitch didn't attend dinner. In the middle of dinner, the looks Adam gave me finally got to me and I wiped my mouth, saying I wasn't hungry anymore. I practically sprinted to my room. I changed into my sleepwear, throwing my clothes onto the foot of the bed. I'm about to lay on the bed when I notice a curved looking remote that sat on the bedside. I cautiously stretch my arm to grab it. I slid my finger across the black-tinted screen and the wall on my right changed.

Capitol people walked across the street, crazy outfits and all. I slide my finger across the remote again, and a desert scenery spread across the wall. I slid my finger across the glass screen once more and the next picture takes my breath away.

A lush forest flashes onto the wall. The green somehow soothes me, even in the mess fate has created. It reminds me of... home. I lay down onto the gold sheets, still staring at the wall. It's somewhat... peaceful. I feel my eyelids grow heavy and I drift to sleep thinking of all the times I walked through the woods back in 12. The lake. My father. Prim. My mother. I'm forced to forget about that as I shut my eyes and fall to sleep.

Hey again! I'm baack! I've finished my shopping and I've finished the chapter! I have about 3 more hours to spare so I'm even MORE relieved. I'll try to write a chapter a day. I repeat, I'll TRY! I promise I'll try! So on another note please leave a review! Even if it's just a word it makes me feel better. Here's a cookie (::) I'll see you tomorrow... so yeah! c: 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hiiiii! How you doin'? I don't own the Hunger Games!  
So... yeah! I also want to know if I should keep keep switching POV's or stick to one? Enjoy the chappie!

Peeta POV

I open my eyes and nearly fall off the bed at what I saw. Matt was leaning over the bed, smiling creepily down at me. "Holy crap!" I yelled and flailed around, accidentally kicking Matt in his... "area". Matt groaned and fell, clutching his stomach. He inhaled for a few moments, then exhaled and got up slowly. "God kid, I was just waking you up. No need to kick me in the balls." he mumbled before shuffling out into the hallway. I snickered. I was dressed and heading to the dining cart for breakfast in 5 minutes tops. Only Bruno and Matt sat at the table when I got there.

Matt grimaced at me. "Where's Quinn and Clove?" Just as I asked, a frustrated yell burst out, and Quinn walked in, dragging Clove by her arm. "Let me go! Let me go!" Clove repeated over and over. Matt and I desperatly tried to stifle our laughs. It didn't work and we laughed so hard we fell to the floor, tears leaking from our eyes.

Once we finally got control of our laughing, I stood up and sat in the chair across from Quinn with Clove sitting to my left and Bruno sitting at my right.

"Stop laughing!" Clove screamed making the table fall silent. She sat back in her seat and smirked in satisfaction.

"Sorry" Quinn replied, quite sarcastically may I add. Clove frowned and began to eat her breakfast. Bruno cleared his throat sensing the tension. "You two will be meeting your stylists today, you know? I've heard they're the very best from the audiences in the past years." Bruno said excitedly. "Fantastic." I deadpanned. Matt and Quinn chuckled and shook their heads before getting up and announcing they'd see us off at the Tribute Parade.

After breakfast we were lead down corridors and corridors that lead to an elevator. I'm not particularly fond of them, so my stomach turned the whole trip. When we finally got to our destination, we lay on a platform and a group of crazy-looking people greeted me. One had orange skin and pink hair. Another had purple skin and titanium white hair so bright it hurt to look at it. They chattered as they plucked my eyebrows and waxed my legs, arms, and chest. I winced at every tug at my skin. After the torture finally ended, I was lead into an empty room.

I sat there for about 15 minutes before a woman as weird as the rest beamed and caressed my face and putting me in strange gold outfit. There was a gold crown with what looked like wings an the sides and a sleeveless armour-like gold shirt, metal feathers covering it. My hair was gelled to stick up and my face powders for some reason.

We walked into a well-lit room with 12 chariots, 2 black horses hooked onto them. I walked over to Bruno, Matt, Quinn and Clove stood to the right of the second chariot to large grey doors. Clove was dressed identical to me with red lipstick and gold eyeshadow.

Bruno grinned widely when he saw me approaching, the stylist team in tow behind me. "Are you ready?" Bruno asked. I nodded but I wasn't sure if I meant it or not. "Remember, just stand up straight and smile. Got it?" Quinn said. I nodded again, but was too distracted as my eyes looked to District 12's chariot. The girl, Katniss, looked stunning with the same hairstyle she had her dark locks in at the reaping, a black skin-tight suit and knee-high black boots. "Hey!" Matt yelled at me. I was shocked momentarily at the sudden noise, but then realized it was time to climb into the chariots. I stepped into it and Clove climbed in beside me. "Good luck!" I heard Bruno yell. The large grey doors opened and I was blinded and deafened by the lights and the roaring of the crowd.

After a few minutes of waving and smiling, I heard the crowd scream louder. I looked behind me only to see Katniss and that Adam guy, but there was something different about them. They were on fire. Katniss, the girl on fire. I like the ring of thatt. The chariots abruptly stopped and I looked up where President Snow himself stood. He paused for a moment and then spoke in an eerie voice. "Welcome citizens. Tributes, I welcome you." A shiver ran down my spine as he spoke. After a while, Snow finished his speech. The chariots moved again and we were moved back into the same grey doors as before.

"Oh that was wonderful!" Bruno beamed at us as we stepped out but I was barely aware as I was staring at the newly found Girl on Fire in awe. Haymitch, District 12's only victor caught me staring and lead her back to the elevator.

Quinn and Matt lead us up into the elevator and up into our apartment. We ate dinner that night while Bruno talked on and on about how "proud" he was of us. The stylists ate with us, bragging about what a great job they'd done.

"You. Were. Fabulous! I think you were their favourites! Well, besides those District 12 brats!" Bruno yelled angrily. We all shot back in our seats, shocked. He breathed deeply. "Sorry, I got a little carried away there." "No kidding." Matt muttered under his breath. Bruno shot him a look. I looked at Quinn to see her staring back at me suspiciously. She realized I saw her staring and looked away quickly. The rest of dinner, she seemed to be deep in thought the rest of dinner.

I got up after I had eaten as much as I could, left the room and entered my room. I just sat on the edge of my bed. Just sat there. I sat in total silence until Quinn walked in and sat next to me. "Hey kid." she said staring at the floor. "Hey." I replied. "So Katniss Everdeen, huh?" she said smirking slighty, still staring at the floor. My eyes widen and before I can ask how she knew whe she interuppted. "I saw you staring at her today. If you play your cards just right, you might be able to make it work in your favour." she said, finally looking at me. This was the first real talk I had since I got on the train.

"What do you mean?" I wasn't exactly sure as to what see was hinting at. "You know, play it as an angle, like an act. The star-crossed lovers of Panem." she said, looking excited as she spoke the last part. "Well, I'll let you sleep it over." With that being said, she left. I sat there for maybe another hour before I decided to try to sleep. I didn't sleep that night either as I tossed and turned, thinking about what Quinn had said.

Well? I don't really have anything to say... so...  
have a cookie! (::) See ya next time people! :DDDD 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Sorry for not updating as alot of things have been popping up at me randomly! First my whole grade has to sing John Lennon's Imagine for mass, I have the most amount of homework I've had all year in a week, and my laptop shut down suddenly yesterday and the chapter was but enough with my excuses, back to the new chapter... being honest, I didn't really like the chappie anyways so... Enjoy!

Katniss POV A loud knock sounds through the room and I jump awake. "Up up up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I soon recognized the voice as Effie's. I get up, knowing if I didn't things would get ugly. I force myself out of bed and drag myself to the closet. I decide to just throw my reaping clothes on as I can't find anything not sparkly, puffy, or frilly.  
I walk out of my room and through the wood-panel halls until I reach the dining car. "There you are, dear!" Effie said happily. I groan. How can anyone be that happy in the morning? "Have a seat!" I plop down onto the soft red cushion that lies ontop of the chair. "It's 'bout damn time, sweetheart." Haymitch slurs, walking through the doorway, "Are you drunk already?" I retort. Haymitch simply smiles and turns to Effie. "She's got spunk, I like her."

I hear a snicker and turn around. Adam is standing in the doorway holding in laughter.

"Really? Who could like her? I can barely stand to look at her and her stupid sister." It was then when I snapped. I don't know, something inside of me just... snapped! I dealt with Adam my whole life, his pushes, his shoves, his words and had no problem with them but when he brought up Prim... I knew something was going to go down.

I reach across the table and grab a knive from its case and throw it at Adam. It skimmed his ear, just drawing blood before planting itself beside his head.

Adam's eyes widen and he just stands there, motionless. "I told you, she's got spunk!" I turn around and see Effie gaping in horror while Haymitch smirks. I smile and spin on my heels, then walk out of the room, pushing a shocked Adam aside. When I get to my room, I push open the door and soundlessly sit on the foot of the bed. I drop my head in my hands and let my thoughts wonder. I'm definetly certain Adam hates me even MORE now for making a fool out of him, and that decreases my chance at winning the games. I should have just let it go, I should have taken it like I did everyti- a knock interrupts my thoughts and I look up to see Adam at the door looking pissed.

"Well, well, well Everdeen I didn't think you had it in you." he sneers. I put on a confident face and stand up. "What can you do?" I ask, my voice shook slightly. He saw directly through me and says one thing. "Watch your back Everdeen, I assure you, you're gonna be the first one I kill." He walks out slamming the door behind me.

I just stood there with a terrified look on my face for who knows how long because when I come back to reality Effie's calling my name from outside my door. I open it and she looks stressed. "Oh thank god! We're running behind our schedule! Come along!" Effie pushes me toward mad-looking Adam and a drunk Haymitch. Adam sees me and as soon as Effie can't see he mouths 'Watch your back Everdeen'. I shudder and turn to face forwards. Haymitch looks at me and I worry he might have seen Adam and I's interaction.  
We're pushed into a glass elevator with black marble flooring and I look at the scenery as we drop. The doors glide open and I step out into a long corridor. At the end, there are two black doors. Effie nudges me forward and I walk to the doors. Effie pushes them open and I'm immediately grabbed by three pairs of arms. A pale and tall red-headed man with purple lipstick looks down at me happily. Another tall woman, not as tall as the man, beams at me with her contact-coloured eyes. She has short teal hair and gold tattoos where her eyebrows should be. The last woman is plump and short. Her skin is tinted green and has magenta hair!

"Look at her body hair!" the teal-haired woman exlaims.

"And those eyebrows! Oh how I'd love to get them with my tweezers!" the green woman yells in horror.

"All the styles I could do on your hair honey!" the red-head explains to me.

They lead, no cross that, pull me to a table and lay me down on it. The red-head gasps. "Oh my! We forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Flavius! This is Venia" he says pointing to the teal-haired woman "and this is Octavia!" he continues pointing to the green woman.

Venia washes my legs and coats a piece of paper with a sticky substance. I'm about to ask when she places it on my legs and pulls it off. I bite my lip to keep from yelling out. I feel tears prick at my eyes but I refuse to show them. "So sorry, this will be over soon enough. It won't hurt... much!" All three of them burst out laughing and Venia continues to tear at my legs and arms. Octavia coats my nails with paint and Flavius washes my hair with fancy-smelling mixtures. Venia hoses me down one more time before standing up to admire her work. Flavius and Octavia do the same and pleased looks cross their faces.

"We can now take her to Cinna!" Octavia says and jumps up and down clapping. Cinna? Who's Cinna? They lead me down a corridor and I get increasingly more nervous as we near a metal door with a small narrow glass window. The door slides open and Venia pushes me in slightly. I turn atound and the door slides closed. There was a small table in the corner and a metal bench across the room. I sit on t he bench and wait. Eventually the door slides open and I look up to see a mocha-skinned man in a black shirt and pants with gold eyeliner. He looks somewhat... normal. He drops a small bag on the table and smiles at me.

"Hello Katniss, I'm Cinna." I feel oddly safe around this man so I shake his hand. He walks over to his bag and pulls out a sketchbook. "So Katniss, how do you feel about fire?"

-Time Skip-

I adjust my cape once again as I stand in the elevator. Cinna put me in a tight black bodysuit and a cape that tied together with black knee-high boots. The elevator doors open and I'm shaken by all of the other tributes. Even Adam was already there. I walk towards Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, my Prep Team and Adam's Prep Team. "Oh look at you!" Effie beams. There are 12 chariot carts and 2 black horses are strapped to each. I cautiously reach forwards and pet one of the horses noses. I soon got lost in the horses and Effie tells me it's time to board the chariot. As I step on, Cinna grabs my arm and hands me a button. "Press it when you're ready." He smiles at me one more time before I climb into the chariot.

The horses start walking with a jerk and two large grey doors open up to a screaming and cheering capitol citizens. After about 10 seconds I breath in and push my thumb onto the button.

I suddenly hear the citizens scream louder if possible and look at the big screen.

Adam and I are on it.

And we're on fire.

I reach my hand out and catch a rose. I sniff it and Adam scoffs. I roll my eyes and the chariots stop. After Snow reads his bullsh*t speech, we head back down the aisle and when we stop, I step off. Everyone was simply beaming. Haymitch pulls me to the side and nods slightly behind me. I turn to see the boy from District 2 staring at me and I try hard not to blush but clearly fail. Haymitch chuckles and we head up to the apartment and I eat silently while everyone else beams about how we're all the capitol is going to be talking about. I see Adam glaring at me and I wipe my mouth and leave the table without another word.

Haymitch seems to have followed me as when I turn he's standing behind me. "What's wrong with you and Adam?" he questions gruffly, sipping a beer. I hesitate, but decide to tell him as he may be my best shot in the games. "Let's just say he confronted me after breakfast this morning and I'm scared for my life." I deadpan. "Oh, a little drama going on. Speaking of drama, what's between you and loverboy?" "Who?" "You know, Peeta Mellark, District 2?" He raises an eyebrow at me. "I don't honestly know..." He nods before getting up and leaving the room. Right before he leaves, he stops in the doorway. Without turning around he says, "Be careful, okay? Just... be careful who you trust." before walking down the hallway leavin me drowning in my own thoughts.

I groan and flop onto my face in the mattress. "What am I going to do?" I mumble to myself. I throw some sweatpants and a tanktop on before lying in bed staring at the ceiling. The last thought that runs through my head before I fall asleep is a boy with blonde hair and deep blue azure eyes.

Yay! I'm finished finally so please leave a review and tell me what you think! See ya next time and here's a cookie! (::) 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hola! I'm SO SO SO sorry for not updating sooner *sobs into a blanket* I actually had much fun writing this one... because I did... so  
ENJOY!

Peeta POV  
A loud sound jolts me out of my not-so-peaceful sleep. It sounds like shattering glass. My brows furrow and I look to my right at the digital clock on the top of the night table. The red numbers glow 5:00. I slowly stand up, standing there for a few minutes in a groggy half-awake daze. I place my bare feet onto the cold wood floors and head over to the door to investigate the noise.

The floorboards creak ever so slightly as I silently step towards a light shining from the kitchen. It suddenly occurs to me whoever was in there could possibly be dangerous. In such a rich place, there are valuables one would like to get their hands on. I look to my left into a dark room with a fireplace and grab the firepoker that sits in a case beside the fireplace.

I creep slowly towards the kitchen again and once I reach the wall, I pause before turning sharply and jutting the sharp metal firepoker towards the kitchen. I relax my grip on the firepoker when I realize Matt is crouching over a small pile of glass, sweeping it up with a handheld duster and pan.

Matt's head shoots up and he smiles tiredly at me before looking back down to the clear broken mess infront of him. "What're you doing awake kid?" Matt questions, dumping the glass into the trash can before turning to look at me. "I could ask you the same." I retort, resting the firepoker against the titanium white tile wall.

"I came down to get a glass of water when I dropped the damn glass." Matt grunts, plopping down onto a chair. I sit across from him.

"Quinn told me about the District 12 chick. I say, if you can play your cards right and convince The Capitol you really care about her, you can use it to your advantage. Just imagine, "The Star-Crossed Lovers of Panem!" Matt exlaims. "What?" I'm officially lost. "Well, picture this, 2 lovers eager to go home together, two hearts beating as one. The more drama, the more they like you. The more they like you, the more sponsers. What do you say, Peeta?" Matt leans anxiously across the table, only about 10 centimeters between our faces. I sigh, giving up. "Alright, but back the hell up, yeah?" Matt chuckles before sitting back in his seat. "Nice, I'll let Quinn know in the morning. But for know, just get some sleep, alright kid?" I nod and reluctantly head back down the hall into my room.

Around 7:30, my door opens and Quinn pokes her head in. "Time to get u- Oh, you're awake already! One less kid to drag out of bed..." she mumbles and walks down the hallway, presumably to wake up Clove.

I pry my eyes away from the wide window where I had watched the sun rise. When I returned to my room after my conversation with Matt, I found that I couldn't sleep. I stared at the window where the sun had started to climb over the horizon and into the dark sky. The mute oranges and purples never fail to hypnotize me. The soft orange is my favourite colour. Soothing and calming even in the worst times.

I walk down the hall and into the kitchen. The glass from earlier isn't on the floor anymore. I'm the only one in the room so I assume Matt went to bed after I left.

I was right. Matt trudges into the room and sleepily pulls out a chair. "Morning." Matt mumbles lazily and I return his greeting. We sit in awkward silence before I decide to get up and grab an apple.

As I sit back down Clove walks in, grumbling under her breath. It's then we realize what state she's in. She's soaked from her forehead to her neck with water. Matt tries to force out a sentence but collapses in laughter.

"Wha-" I can't finish my sentence because I'm soon gasping for air too. "Quinn poured water on me because I didn't want to come and eat breakfast with you assholes!" Clove gets louder and louder with each word. Matt finally regains his posture. "Hey now, Quinn and I are one of the most important things to you if you want to win."

"Whatever, I don't need you to win!" Clove yells and stalks off rolling her eyes. "Well then..." Quinn mumbles and takes a seat. "Looks like it's just you and us, kid." Matt says. I hear a ringing that signals the coffee is done and Matt gets up to pour some coffee into his mug.

"So Matt told me how you agree to play the 'Star-crossed lovers of Panem' angle." Quinn tells me as if the whole Clove incident didn't happen.

"Um, yeah... we talked about it..." I stutter out. The tension in the air is so thick I could slice it with a knive.

"Today's training day so I suggest you make an impression on the other careers. You wan allies, right?" I nod "Good, then try and impress them. It'll do you good." I nod again and we eat breakfast silently. After I eat I'm told to look in my closet and find a set of athletic wear. I do so and put them on. They fit nicely and there's a large red 2 on my right sholder sleeve.

Clove silently steps out of her room and speeds towards the elevator, to avoid Matt and Quinn, I assume. They lead us into the elevator again and we drop to the floor above the lobby. I walk towards the set of metal doors and Matt shoves them open.

Every tribute from each District 1 to 12 stand at various stations and I immediatly search out the crowd for Katniss. She's at the fire-building station and seems to be struggling. Without thinking, I walk towards her. "Move the stick lower." My voice seems to startle her as she squeaks in surprise. She hesitantly shifts the top stick lowwer and rubs again. A spark appears and it soon turns into a tiny fire.

She stands up and looks at me. "Thanks..." she says uneasily and looks over my shoulder. I turn to see what shes looking at and see her looking at the other careers. They look at me angry and confused. "No problem." I smirk. "Peeta Mellark." "Katniss Everdeen. I should be going now." She peers over at them once more before walking towards the plant center to join the girl from District 11.

I walk towards the careers and the boy from District 1 asks "What was that?" I quickly search my mind for an excuse and once I find one I let it leave my lips. "Wouldn't want the games too easy, would we? Might as well have at least one worthy opponent." The boy nods and smirks. "True, I'm Marvel and this is Glimmer." He says extending his hand. I shake it and his hand is calloused and rough. Odd for a kid from such a rich district. "Peeta and Clove" I reply. "What's your skill?" He asks me. "I'm pretty strong and can use a sword pretty well." He nods and turns to Clove. "I throw knives." She deadpans.

"I can throw spears and Glimmer shoots arrows." Marvel tells us both. Our conversation is cut short when a tall dark-skinned woman with black hair in a small bun calls us over. She tells us the rules of the training room. 1) No interfering with other tributes' training. 2) Don't stay at one station the entire time and 3) No fighting with the other tributes as "We'll have plenty of time for that in the arena." After we're released, I walk over to a podium where a standard 10 inch blade lay. I grab the handle steadily before walking over to a circle of dummies and stan in the middle. I swing my blade at the first one and slice its arm off and turn to the second. I slice its head off and cut the limbs off of three more. As I turn to the last dummy I throw my arm forwards, jabbing the sword into its chest.

Sweat pours from my hairline and I quickly wipe my face with the back of my hand and walk back to the pack of careers. Marvel and Glimmer start to slowly clap and they look fairly impressed. I look over to where Clove is throwing knives at targets' heads. She hits the head everytime and comes back to us looking fairly pleased with herself. I don't really care to watch Marvel and Glimmer but notice Katniss standing behind Glimmer at the bow center.

Glimmer looks behind her and scoffs. "Step back 12, leave this to the professionals." Katniss simply rolls her eyes and stands her ground. Glimmer shoots the targets in the chest at the 10 meter line. An avox rushes to pull the arrows out of the target and places them into the quiver. Glimmer smirks and shoves the bow and quiver of arrows into Katniss' hands. The whole room has stopped whatever they were doing and are looking at Glimmer and Katniss. What Katniss does next shock us all.

She steps back and keeps doing so until she's about 30 meters away from the targets. She shrugs her left shoulder and the quiver rattles. Glimmer snickers along with Marvel, mumbling about the 'idiot.' Every word made me angrier but I push the feelings down, not wanting to raise suspicion of the plan. Katniss reaches behind her and pulls an arrow from the quiver and lining it up with the bow. She raises it and squints ever so slightly before letting the arrow fly. It buries itself into the 'heart' of the target. She pulls another arrow and repeats. She shoots the next one in the chest, the third one in the head, and the last one where they eye would be.

The room is silent and Glimmer is absolutly outraged. Her face is deep red and she's clenching her fists so tight her knuckles are white. Adam, who was at the knot-tying station, is glaring at Katniss. If looks could kill, Katniss would drop dead. Everyone was staring at her. Some with anger, some with awe. Katniss looks around and flushes at the attention. She clears her throat and rushes back to the station where the girl from District 11 congratulates her. Everyone soon returns to what they were doing, including me. I still can't believe how good she is with a bow. At least I can say that 'playing the angle' won't be hard on my part.

Matt POV (Oh?)  
Quinn and I march down the hall towards the bar where District 12's only victor Haymitch Abernanthy sits, looking surprisingly sober. He turns his head as we approach closer an stands. "You needed to talk?." Quinn nods and looks at me expectantly. "Can we talk somewhere a little more... private?"

Haymitch walks towards an empty hall and we follow him. He stops when we're out of sight and turns around to face us. "What did you need to talk about that was so important I needed to leave my alchohol?." He asks sarcastically. "I've decide to not beat around the bush. You know how the capitol works, correct?" I ask and he nods, curious to know what I was getting at. "And you know about the rebellion, correct?" He nods again, even more curious than before. "What if we were to create a... diversion. Your female tribute Katniss and our male tribute Peeta can play an angle, distract the capitol, making them blind as to whats really going on within District 13." Quinn tells him. "What are you getting at?" Haymitch asks cautiously. "Snow is already suspicious about the rebellion so what if we made the audience fond of them, make them want them. Tell me, what do people do when they want something?" I ask him. "They rebel." Quinn finishes.

Haymitch ponders on this thought for a minutes before looking at me again. "Alright, we've got a deal. But how are we going to fool the capitol." Haymitch mocks. "Easy, like Quinn said, we make the audience like them, and if they like them, they won't want them dead. If that happens, Snow will look bad. And we all know, Snow doesn't like to look bad." I explain. Haymitch. seeing no point in arguing, agrees and we part ways. "We'll see eachother again soon, Mr. Abernanthy." Quinn tells him and he walks back to the bar, probably to get back to his alcohol. Quinn and I walk down the hallway silently until I speak. "Well, that went well, didn't it?" Quinn chuckles and we continue to walk in silence until we reach the apartment.

What? Hopefully this wasn't too bad of a chapter...  
Just kidding! I know this was terrible but I liked writing  
it anyways! See ya later and here's a cookie! (::)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! Merry Christmas! I know it's not Christmas anymore  
but I've been busy with the ice and snow storms, presents and my parents.  
Anyway, I hope you guys had a great Christmas and had a  
fun time! Disclaimer:  
I do not own The Hunger Games and only own the plot.  
ENJOY!

Katniss POV  
I'm standing in town square. I look around and everyone from District 12 is there. No one seems to notice me, but instead are looking at something. I follow their focused gazes to the large screen above the stage. Prim is running through a forest. Suddenly a spear cuts through the scenery and stabs Prim in the stomach. I try to yell but nothing comes out.

I shoot up in bed, panting and sweating. I look around to figure out what was going on. I'm in the Capitol, ready to be sent to death. The dark room is light by the dull glow of the moon. I slowly slide myself out of bed and walk to the bathroom shakily.

The refreshing water cools my red and heated face as I wash my face. I gently pat my face with a cyan blue towel decorated by a golden border. I study the mess of dark hair on my head and the purple bags under my eyes. I look like hell. I cast my eyes towards the drawer and pull it open. I reach in and grab an open tooth comb, undoing my tangled braid.

Quickly running the comb through my hair, I tie my hair back into a braid and turn to the door, flipping the light switch off. I trudge back to the bed and flop onto it, tugging the sheets up to my chin. Images of my nightmare suddenly flash behind my eyes and I tightly squeeze them shut, trying to block the picture of Prim's disheveled body crumpled on the dirt as the boy from District 1 stood over her, smiling sinisterly. I soon clamp my hands over my ears as I start to hear Prim's shouts and cries of pain as blood seeps through her shirt and onto the ground below her, the shrubs and plants stained crimson.

The sounds stop abruptly and I'm left in silence yet again.

I lay in bed. Restless. Alone. Paralyzed and scared. I stare at the red glowing numbers on the clock. 3:30. I don't look away because I know I won't be able to fall asleep. I don't know how long I sit there staring at the glowing numbers that mocked me before I catch a glimpse of orange mixed with purple out of the corner of my eye. I snap out of my stance and focus on the numbers. 7:13. I decide I shouldn't just lay there in bed and climb out of bed and walk towards the door before pulling it open by the brass knob.

Darkness. That's all I can see. I've never been scared of the dark so it doesn't affect me. Years of hunting improved my vision so I'm able to make out the silhouette of a doorway. I feel a small shock of pain shoot through my hip and up my spine as I bump into something. "Dammit," I curse quietly. I stretch my hand to search out what I had bumped into. I feel the smooth surface of wood rub across my fingertips and realize I had bumped into a small table.

I retract my hand and run it towards where I bumped my hip. I feel a small spot of warmth and realize I'm bleeding. I sigh heavily before walking towards the doorway and drag my hand across the wall, searching for a switch of some kind. I finally feel the cool feel of plastic and push down on it. The chandelier that hung above the table flickers to life, along with a few lights along the ceiling. I cross the floor to a cupboard which I suspect to contain some sort of fancy Capitol medical stuff that I can stop the blood with.

Just as I reach for the cupboard, I hear a gruff and slurred voice that I can tell anywhere. "Awake so soon, sweetheart?" Haymitch comments sarcastically. "Been up for a while now, you old drunk." I retort defensively. "Bumped into a table." I motion to where the blood has soaked through my green sleeping top. "Why're you up? Didn't think your body was capable of functioning until at least 9." Haymitch simply chuckles and asks "How'd you manage to bump into a table?" Haymitch questions, clearly amused at my misfortune. "It was dark..." I mumble feeling my face heat up. "Ok whatever, bandages are in the cupboard to your right." I huff before I turn to the cupboard to my right and open the door. I scan the white shelves shortly before grabbing a roll of tensor bandages. I pull up the bottom of my shirt and unravel the roll of bandage and wrapping it around my hips.

As the awkward silence became nearly unbearable, I was tremendously grateful when Effie bounced into the room, already dressed in a bright pink dress that went to her knees, 10 inch high heels, god knows how she walked in them, a large light pink wig and a large amount of makeup applied expertly onto her face.

"Oh! Hello Katniss! Up already, are we?" Effie beams as she spots me slumping into the chair I settled myself in just a few minutes earlier. "Morning." I mumble, fully knowing if I didn't return the greeting I would get a lecture about how having manners is the most important thing you need to learn.

My head throbs from lack of sleep and I put my fingers against my temples in a feeble attempt to soothe the raging migraine. The loud hiss of a kettle did nothing for my headache.

My eyes start to fall shut. I desperatly try to keep my eyes open but it proved to be uneffective. Just as I'm about to falll asleep, an item is thrust infront of me. I jump at the sudden movement and force my eyes open to search for the cause.

Effie's perfectly manicured pale hand is holding a black mug out towards me. I cautiously take the mug and peer into it. A dark brown liquid stirs and ripples from movement in the cup and I feel almost calmed by the heat it emits onto my rough hands.

"Hot chocolate." I'm slightly startled at the voice and I turn my head towards the source. Effie stands by my side and looks at me for a moment before continuing. "It'll help wake you up." "Thanks." I murmur, anxious to be left alone again. Effie smiles at me before turning around to pour coffee into her own mug.

After about half an hour Effie decides to wake up Adam and leaves the room. I silently sip my hot chocolate. Haymitch looks deep in thought and after a few moments he turns his head towards me. His expression is serious and he opens his mouth, as if to say something, but shut it. I'm about to question his actions but Effie trots back into the room, a half-asleep Adam in tow, trudging his feet across to tile floor.

Effie hands Adam a mug, hot chocolate I presume, and he snatches it out of her hand and walks over to the chair farthest away from me, which I had no problem with, and sits down, looking at the table. Effie scowls but quickly replaces it with a wide grin. "Today's the day you head down to the training center, you two!" Effie's failed attempt at cutting the tension makes me want to laugh, but as I remember why I'm here with Effie makes it more than easy not to.

I'd like to say the rest of breakfast went well but I can't. Haymitch was, well, Haymitch, saying random things and spewing useless advice from his mouth. Adam was still being a stubborn ass, ignoring Effie everytime she talked to him and Effie kept trying to strike up a conversation, clearly not getting the painfully obvious hint that no one wanted to talk.

Next thing I know I'm being shoved into my room and told to wear the athletic wear I found in the closet. Reaching into the wardrobe I feel a stretchy material against my calloused fingertips and pull it loose from the metal hanger. It's black and has a large red 12 on both sleeves. It matches with a red and black pair of leggings made of the same material.

I quickly pull on the clothing and a pair of athletic shoes I found at the bottom, the only shoes that weren't hoisted at least 6 inches in the air by narrow heels. I turn to leave, not wanting to make Effie angry about falling behind but a shiny something catches my eye. Strangely enough, the shine came from my reaping dress. I hesitate to move towards it, but do anyways. I slowly lift up the worn out blue dress and I finally know what the offending object is. A pin. A mockingjay pin to be more specific. Prim must've pinned it on the dress at the reaping and I was too worried about her to notice. I feel a pang of sadness in my heart as I remember where the pin came from.

"I've got something for you, Kat." My father's soft voice echoed through the small hut and my little 5 year old feet ran as fast as they could towards him, happy he was home from the mines. I peer up at him, curious as to what he had gotten me. My father pulls a small brown bag from his pocket and hands it to me. My small hands anxiously open the bag and I gasp when I see what's inside.

A golden pin lays at the bottom of the bag, standing out with it's bright golden colour. I reach in and carefully pull the pin out. I slightly squint to take in all of the details. It's a mockingjay. A bird my father had told me about. It's a bird that sings, repeating patterns and songs it hears. It held an arrow in its mouth and settled on a golden ring that circled the bird perfectly. The mockingjay's feathers seemed delicately carved into the metal, the details so beautifully made. "Thank you, father!" My high vouce exclaimed as I looked up and threw my arms around his middle. Father laughed and kneels down so he is eye level with me. He leans forward and kisses my forehead. "Your welcome, Kat."

"Come along, Katniss! It's time to head down to the training center. I jump slightly and snap to the present. I feel wetness on my cheeks and realize I'm crying. I quickly wipe the tears away, not willing to let anyone see me cry. I unpin the mockingjay from my mother's old dress an attach it to my shirt. I take a momen to gather myself and head towards the door, but not before checking my reflection in the mirror, hoping to make it not as noticeable I was just crying.

I latch my fingers onto the knob and pull it open. I'm met by an empty hallway and I'm grateful. I don't feel like being around people, but unfortunatly, that's not a choice. I walk to the elevator where Effie, Haymitch, and Adam wait. Effie is rambling on about how we're running behind schedule. "Oh good, we're all here. Now in you go!" She shoos Adam and I into the elevator, her and Haymitch following.

The elevator ride seems to last forever when really it was only about 10 seconds. Not wanting to be in the enclosed space anymore, I'm the first out. A large pair of doors seemingly tower over me. Effie pushes them open and motions for us to step in. I hesitantly step into the room and I can't help but notice it's empty. I almost  
immediately rush over to the knot tying station and Adam snorts. I throw a glare over my shoulder before grabbing a length of rope. I automatically start tying a Poacher's Knot. It was one of the knots dad taught me. I tie a few more knots before standing up to head over to the fire-building station. Adam is at the spear station, trying to throw a spear. Keyword: trying. He constantly missed. I take note that every tribute is here except the District 1 and 2 tributes.

I kneel down and take two sticks in my hands. I turn slightly to a log that lay beside me. I place one of the sticks onto it and place the second stick across the first stick. Together they form a cross. I start rubbing the second stick, slowly, then gain speed. After about 20 seconds and no spark, I drop my hands to my sides, groaning in frustration. "Move the stick lower." I jump at the deep voice behind me. I recognize the voice as Peeta Mellark's and decide it wasn't a good idea to go against a career, so I shift the stick lower and begin to rub it against the first stick. A spark pops under the stick and I rub the stick faster, rather excited. After a few moments another spark pops and egnites a small fire.

Gathering all my courage to face him, I stan up. I'm shocked by how big of a guy he was. He was much taller than I thought and his shoulders much broader than they appeared on the television. "Thanks..." I catch the glares sent to me by the rest of the careers and I'm anxious to end the conversation. "Peeta Mellark." The glares got even harsher and I decide to wrap it up right there. "Katniss Everdeen. I should go now." I quickly search for a way out and spot the friendly-looking girl from District 11 at the plant station and nearly run to her.

The girl looks up and I'm reminded of Prim. Her dark hair is in a low ponytail. Her skin is dark, typical for District 11. "Hi, I'm Rue." Rue smiles at me and extends her hand to me. "I'm Katniss." I can't help but smile back and I take her small hand in mine, shaking it. We talk more and I learn she has 3 sisters. I look around and a certain station catches my eye. The archery station. Rue follows my gaze and smirks. "Go." Rue tells me simply. I take a deep breath before standing up slowly and I walk towards the archery station. The girl from District 1 beats me there. Glimmer, I think her name is.

I decide to stand behind her and wait for her to finish with the bow. Glimmer senses me behind her and turns. She scoffs. "Step back 12, leave this to the proffesionals." Glimmer tells me in her annoyingly high voice. I find her trying to be scary ridiculous and I can't help but roll my eyes. Glimmer pulls an arrow from the quiver and strings it in her bow. She shoots the arrow into the chest of the target. She repeats that with each of the targets. After she's done and an avox that looks strangly familiar rushes to the targets and pulls out the arrows. She rushes back over and places the arrows into the quiver. Glimmer turns to me and shoves the bow and quiver into my hand. I suddenly feel as if I need to prove something. Like I won't mean something if I don't do this.

I sling the quiver over my shoulder and pull an arrow from it. I string it into the bow and try to ignore the 23 sets of eyes on me. I take a deep breath, aim for the heart, close my eyes and let the arrow go. I hear the solid thud of the arrow hitting the target and open one eye. Directly into the heart. With a sudden booth of confidence, I pull another arrow and aim for the chest. Bullseye. The last 2 targets I hit in the head and in the eye. I look at Glimmer and she is PISSED! Her face flushed pure red and her fists clenched so hard her knuckles are ghostly white. I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks at the attention and scurry back to Rue. "That. Was. Amazing!" Rue beams at me and I simply shake my head and look down, tryin to hide my blush.

I look across the room and see Peeta Mellark staring at me. He realizes I caught him and looks away. I smile and my blush deepens. I then realize what I'm doing. Blushing over the guy who will kill you? Really, Katniss. I shake my head as if it would clear my head of the thoughts I was having about Peeta Mellark. The boy from District 2.

So? Review! Please! Is the chapter  
good? Bad? Leave a  
review! Here's a cookie! (::)


End file.
